You Don't Own Me
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Inspired by the song You Don't Own Me. Sarah has to keep reminding her man that she doesn't liked to be owned.


_This is a song fic about female empowerment. It's based on song called _You Don't Own Me_ and is featured in _The First Wives Club _sung by Bette Midler, Diane Keaton and Goldie Hawn._

_This is a little story update. I wrote this while I was writing Ch. 12 of The Connection. Ch. 12 will be uploaded later tonight (around 10 - 11pm EST – my time)._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or the song You Don't Own Me.

* * *

_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your little toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys_

"Bloody hell, Jareth. He was just hugging me. It wasn't like we were having sex!"

"No wife of mine will be touched by any other man but me! You're mine. I own you."

"You don't own me. I may be married to you, but you certainly don't own me."

_And don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say_

"Sarah, come here. Say you want me," he demanded, placing sweet kisses on her neck.

Although she does love him, she will not be push around. "Jareth, I do want you, but I don't want you to tell me what to do and what to say."

He didn't answer in words, but his hard kiss upon her lips was her answer.

_And when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

His family was having dinner with them tonight. They arrived as a surprise for Jareth.

Jareth sat at the head of the table, Sarah, next to him on his right, his mother on Sarah's left, and his father on Jareth's left.

Dinner was a spectacular, as usual. Smoked-ribs and steamed vegetables, and red wine. Sarah's hand was held by Jareth's through most of dinner.

By dessert, she had gone from being seated on his right, to being seated on him.

He fed her dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. She had a smudge of chocolate on her lips, which he wiped clean with his tongue.

By the end of the night, his parents had gone back to their castle. Sarah got changed in her sleepwear and headed to bed. A few minutes later, Jareth joined her.

She moved over slightly so he could wrap an arm around her, his breath teasing her neck, making her shiver faintly.

"I don't like it when you put me on display in front of your parents, Jareth," she whispered just before she fell into the darkness.

_You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in anyway  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down, cos I'll never stay_

It was the early morning and Sarah had just gotten out of bed. She went to her wardrobe and was considering which dress to wear.

Suddenly, pale arms were wrapped around her waist. "You should wear the dress that has those rhinestones embodied in the bust, and has a _very_ low cut," he purred.

She glanced at the dress. It was a beautiful dress, but it was very inappropriate, and it was worn the night they had a passionate date. She didn't want to exploit herself to the rest of the city by simply wearing a too revealing dress.

She pulled away from her husband and reached for the sundress hanging next to a nice blue dress.

"Don't try and change my style, Jareth," she said firmly, but then smirked. "If you're a good king today, I might wear that for you tonight or maybe nothing at all," she added, huskily.

As she walked towards the bathroom, she heard a very low groan.

_I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you_

"For heavens sake, he didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes, he did. He insulted my kingly skills, like he always does. Why are you friends with such an irritable scab?"

"Hoggle is one of my longest and truest friends. I know I don't tell you what to do or to say, but just this once, can you please be civil to my friends no matter how much you don't like them?"

"Fine. Anything for you, dear."

_I'm young, (I'm young) and I love to be young  
I'm free, (so free) and I love to be free  
To live my life the way that I want  
To say and do whatever I please_

Sarah got married at the age of nineteen. A year before she got married, she had called upon the Goblin King for closure. She did indeed get closure and something more. She got her every own King.

Sarah and Jareth were then and now very much in love, no matter how much they irritate each other.

She is now nearing her twenty-fifth birthday. She is still young. She has her whole life ahead of her. She is a wife and queen.

Jareth likes to control her life. She has never let that happen. But on the night of her twenty-fifth birthday, she took control for once.

She told her husband she was young and free to do as she pleases. To live her life the way she wants. To say and do whatever she pleases.

How she got this message across was a mystery to her husband, but after a night of endless passionate love making, he had to comply.

_You Don't Own Me._

_The End._


End file.
